Love is just a game
by Kannae-Senpai
Summary: "Love is like a game of chess. You're white and he's black. Each of you waiting for the other to make a move..." Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fulbuster are Fairy tail high most popular students. Not only are the popular but they also have a reputation for being the infamous heartbreakers, but despite their reputation girls just can't help but say yes. A Gratsu Love Story


"Haah" a girl squealed in her group of friend.

"You will never believe it,"

"What happened?"

"I'm so happy,"

"Just spill it!"

"I got a taste of Natsu's abs!" She squealed.

"What? You mean?"

"Yes, we did. Is what I would like to say but."

"I'm going to try my chance."

"Back off girl he's mine."

"He already dumped you right? So he's still available."

"I know... maybe next time I'll try and go farther."

"Dream on girl,"

"ACHOO!"

"Natsu are you alright?" A blond girl ask as she held her almost falling friend.

"Yeah! I hope I don't have a cold," he said.

"Well I truly doubt that. I mean last night you slept without a covering your body," another blond said as he walked to them.

"Oh. Dang that's bad, I have a date after school," they continue walking.

"C'mon brother aren't you gonna give it a break? It's getting dangerous. If I didn't stop that girl yesterday, she would've rapped you."

"And I thank you for that. I know I can always count on you." He nudge the teen on the shoulder.

"Yeah but, when I'm not here..."

"It's fine."

"You Let a girl take advantage of you?"

"It's not that big-" he felt his ear being pulled.

"Oww, Oww, Sorry, watch the piercing, the piercings it hurts."

"That would teach you." She Let go

Then squeals interrupted their conversation.

"Look it's Gray!!!!!"

Natsu turned and their gaze met. They both glared at each other.

**Natsu p.o.v**

Gray looked at me as he smirked, his hand around a girl. That bastard! Since he came to this school he has been the number one infamous heartbreaker. I always try to catch up to him but can't.

"Who does that Ice princess think he is?" I said before starting walking in the school.

I said my farewell to Lucy as me and Sting walked to our class. We head to our desks.

"Hey Sting, Natsu!" I heard a familiar voice calling out to us. I smiled as I waved.

"Hey rogue," Sting said before I could say the word myself.

_ding dong_

I munch on my Onigiri and Lucy goes on and on about how in the four days that I was dating a girl Gray had already dumped two others.

"Look Lucy If you one day become one of his girlfriends we're no longer friends." I said and she laughed.

"Chill bro, I already have a boyfriend." She said and me, Sting and Rogue looked at her shocked.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. You've already met him."

"Really?"

"Speaking of the devil." Lucy eyed at the Canteen. There I saw the bastard with ANOTHER Girl. He looked at me as a smirk appeared on his face.

A vein popped on my forehead as I stood up.

"That Bastard!"

Sting grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"He's Just provoking you, calm down"

I calmed down as I sat back down.

Me and Lucy has the same class which was my worst subject, history.

"Hey." I yelled across the class as I spotted some familiar faces.

"Hey Natsu." They both said at the same time. I ran to them leaving Lucy behind.

"Geez, it's been so long rogue." I swinged my arm around his neck.

"Ha ha, stop it, it hurts Natsu." He tried to remove my arm.

"Baka Natsu, the teacher is here." Lucy hit me on the head.

"Ouch." I let go of him and sit beside Rogue and she sit beside me. The teacher starts explaining the thing and I placed my head on the desk.

"Hey Natsu." Rogue called.

"Yeah..."

"Is sting here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uh.. just curious." He looked away with a sly smile on his face.

"Geez. When are you going to tell him." I whispered and he looked at me confused.

"Just confess to him already."

"W-what, n-no i-it's not like that.. I don't like him." He whispered yelled as his face became red.

"Yeah I believe you." Natsu Sarcastically said.

"But even if I confess... he just doesn't feel the same."

"You never know till you try." I yawned before closing my eyes.

\--(lunch)--

"Hey sting where are you going?" The pink hair bubble gum asked as he walked to the yellow hair one.

"Just got some business I have to take care of." He smiled.

"O...kay. just make sure to come for lunch. Rogue really wants to see you."

"Oh... sure. I'll make it quick." He gripped his hand and walked away.

"Geez. What's wrong with sting today?" Natsu mumbled as he watch his little brother walk away.

Sting walked behind the school and as he turn the corner he saw the girl leaning agaisnt the wall, nervously playing with her fingers.

As she heard footsteps she looked up.

"Nats- who are you?" She stood straight.

"Stay away from Natsu." He said.

"What do you mean? And how do you know I was-" sting threw the crumble letter on the floor.

"That-that's the letter I gave him. Why do you have it?!" She yelled pissed.

"Oh, are you mad?" He smiled.

"I read every detail of it. You say you love him? All of that are just lies. You're just trying to use it. And seeing how oblivious he is he wouldn't suspect a thing. I never want to see you near him. Why don't you go confess to Gray, that bastard wouldn't mind."

"Mind your own Fucking business!...wait..." she laughs a little.

"Don't tell me you're gay and you love him.." Sting balled his hand into a fist.

"And so what if I am?"

"You're a fag!"

"Shut your mouth you whore. Opening your damn hole for anyone that wants to enter."

"You bastard!" She yelled fustrated and Stingue walked away.


End file.
